


Just a Roman Candle

by jusrecht



Series: In Harmony [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, i'm doomed, random failed pseudo-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes jealousy isn't a green-eyed monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Roman Candle

**Author's Note:**

> How to stop omg /cries
> 
> Anyway, title is from the song "Light A Roman Candle With Me" by fun.

“The girl was pretty.”

Kijoon groaned low in his throat, already halfway into his lover’s tight, wonderful heat. “What girl.”

“Your fan.” There was a slight hitch in Kyuhyun’s voice, but he still stubbornly continued, “And she seemed really nice too.”

“Stop talking.”

“Did you notice her dimples?”

“Cho Kyuhyun, if you don’t stop talking this _very_ instant–”

“And really attractive eye– ahh, hyung, there, do that again…”

Kijoon rolled his eyes but complied with the demand nonetheless, drawing another moan from Kyuhyun’s open mouth. 

“You, brat, is incorrigible.”

“And yours,” Kyuhyun replied breathily, a wicked grin on his sweat-beaded face. “Don’t forget yours. Because that girl is definitely not.”

Kijoon smirked down at him, inching deeper. “Jealous, are we?”

“Well,” Kyuhyun bit his lips (and oh that sight, Kijoon wanted nothing more than to fuck him senseless when he did that), “she was obviously smitten.”

“And _your_ fangirls aren’t?” 

“That’s—ah fuck—different.” 

“ _How_?” 

“Just is.” 

“I can’t believe were talking about this now,” Kijoon muttered, gritting his teeth at the heat that seemed to be sucking him in deeper.

“Why not?” Kyuhyun gave him a coy, innocent look. “Oh, am I too distracting?”

Kijoon snorted a laugh. “Brat,” he reproached fondly, spreading those generous thighs wider and revelling in his lover’s surprised gasp. “Do your hyungs know this side of you?”

Kyuhyun’s lashes fluttered. “Maybe,” he purred and Kijoon growled when he felt the glorious warmth around his full girth tightening. _That’s it_. He was done playing. He would make them come now.

And he did, less than a minute later, leaving Kyuhyun a writhing, gasping mess but still grinning madly like the little devil he was. He was in so much trouble, Kijoon reflected helplessly, sinking into the bed next to the younger man—so, _so_ much trouble because the realisation just slammed into his face that all he wanted to see for the rest of his life was that smile 

Silence descended as they lay side by side, basking in post-coital bliss. There was, however, one matter left to be addressed. Kijoon forced his lethargic limbs to move and touched Kyuhyun’s cheek, tilting his face to look at him. 

“You’re not seriously jealous, are you?”

The smile Kyuhyun gave him was awkward and sheepish. “Well, maybe not. That is… I mean, I don’t know. It’s been a weird day. I guess I’m just being weird.”

Kijoon stared in disbelief at this stubborn young man who had wormed his way into Kijoon's jaded, cynical heart and, more importantly, _stayed_ there. This insecurity was just so absurd that Kijoon had no choice but to kiss him, kiss him so deeply and passionately and thoroughly until he could feel the other melt against him—and only letting go when Kyuhyun was flushed, breathless, and so utterly _his._

“Okay,” Kyuhyun mumbled, looking and sounding like he was the happiest man on earth—and damn if _that_ didn’t make Kijoon’s heart swell with the same ridiculous warmth. “Definitely got your message.” 

“Good,” Kijoon said sternly and moved to pepper more kisses down the length of Kyuhyun’s neck. 

 

**_End_ **  



End file.
